


Lighten Up

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's always found an attraction with public sex, but she's only just managed to convince Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighten Up

"I'm not so sure about this," Ron whispered, looking around nervously. "What if someone sees us?"

Pansy giggled. "That's half the fun! Now get your trousers off, would you?"

"Be quiet," Ron hissed, unzipping his trousers and letting them and his underpants fall to to pool around his ankles; the thought that he might be caught at any moment stopped him from taking them off completely. "Someone might hear you."

"Oh well," Pansy shrugged, stripping off until she was naked as the day she was born. "Honestly, Ron, you need to lighten up."

"I don't know what you mean," Ron replied, stroking his cock lightly to get it into life. "I'm perfectly... heck, did you hear something?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "For heavens sake, no, Ron. It's midnight, there's hardly likely to be anyone out at this time. I really did pick the best time for us to try this, you know."

"Harry and I come out of the pubs around midnight," remarked Ron, listening for sounds of drunken wizards. "So do many others."

"If someone walks out of a pub at midnight, and just so happens to walk down this particular back alley, do you really think they're going to believe their eyes?" Pansy reasoned, and Ron had to admit she had a bit of a point. "No, I didn't think so. They'll think it's the drink talking. It's genius, trust me."

Calming down a little, Ron turned his eyes to look at his lover's naked body, his cock growing instantly hard. She looked exquisite, as always, her nipples rock hard and protruding proudly from her breasts. A glance downwards showed him the wonderful sight that was her lovely shaved cunt, and as Pansy saw him looking her over, she pushed her breasts together. "Fuck me, you're hot, Pans," Ron groaned, rubbing a bit more vigorously at his hardened manhood.

"I know," Pansy winked at him, confident in her sexual abilities. "Let me at that cock, big boy."

Ron's eyes widened as Pansy got down on her knees before him, right there in that dirty alleyway, and took his whole shaft in her mouth at once. She'd always been a fantastic cocksucker, knowing all the right moves that drove him wild. He groaned loudly as she deep throated him, licking slowly and sexily along his length as she made her way to his head. "God, you're good," he moaned softly, but whimpered when her hot, wet mouth let go of his cock.

"Don't forget your place," Pansy reminded him. "I was letting you off before because you were nervous, but the only shaking you're doing now is from my touch."

Ron gulped. "Sorry, Mistress."

"That's a good boy," Pansy said brightly, returning her attentions to his throbbing cock.

"I love your tongue, Mistress," Ron said quietly as she licked around his head, allowing himself to relax against the wall of the building behind him. As she began to deep throat him again, he felt himself on the edge of an orgasm, his cock aching for her touch when she pulled away from him again. "What are you doing?"

Pansy smirked, licking her lips as she stood up. "If you want to come you're going to have to earn it. Knees, now."

"Yes, Mistress," Ron said desperately, dropping to the floor in front of her. He always loved pleasing Pansy in this way, and as he outstretched his tongue to her clit he found his hand working its way down to his cock. He licked along her slit as he stroked himself, his heavy breathing creating extra sensations that he knew Pansy loved to feel.

"You better be careful you don't come, boy," Pansy remarked breathlessly, leaning her hands on the wall in front of her for support.

"I won't, Mistress," Ron assured her as he stuck his tongue as far up her cunt as he possibly could, swirling it around and bobbing his head up and down, using it like it was a little dick. He brought his free hand up to stroke her clit as he fucked her pussy with his tongue, rubbing his finger in a circular motion that drove her wild. The groaning and moaning coming from her was loud enough to make him start to worry again. "Sssh."

"Don't tell me to be quiet, slave," Pansy snapped. "Get your hand off your cock."

Ron didn't dare argue with her, afraid he would be denied permission to come later on. Instead he put everything he had into giving her pleasure, licking his tongue up and down her slit, then removing his finger so he could suck on her clit.

"Fuck me with your fingers," Pansy panted, and Ron obliged.

"Yes, Mistress," he said softly, sticking his finger inside her as he licked strongly at her clit. He worked quickly, and when she started to squeeze her thighs tightly around his head, he knew she was on the brink of an orgasm. However, before she could come, she pulled herself out of his reach, surprising him.

Pansy grinned. "I want you to fuck me now, boy. Take me against the wall."

Aching for release himself, there was absolutely no way in hell Ron was going to deny her pleasure, even though he could hear people milling out from the pubs down the street. Last orders must have just gone, for there were definite voices in the streets, but this didn't stop him from pushing her roughly against the side of the building and laying his cock into her. She was absolutely dripping wet, and Ron groaned from the tight feeling of her around his cock. "You have an amazing cunt, Mistress," he remarked, pumping in and out of her.

"Of course I do," responded Pansy breathlessly, her hand going down towards her clit.

Ron grabbed onto her hips as he fucked her, loving the sight of Pansy playing with her clit as he did so. He reached around and grabbed her breasts, his fingers lightly tracing her nipples, sending shivers down her back. The trembling made her tighten, and he moaned in response, fucking her harder. "I'm close," he whispered, he was on the edge of coming.

"You can't come without my permission, slave," Pansy panted, her fingers working ten to the dozen on her clit. "Fuck me harder, there's a good boy."

Ron obeyed, though it took everything he had not to come as she started to moan loudly, her own orgasm washing over her. She pushed down tightly on his cock, impaling herself. It was a sight that had never failed to arouse Ron, only now he was dangerously close to disobeying her. "Please, Pansy," he begged. "Let me come."

"Not quite yet," she said as she forced herself onto him one last time, riding the end of her orgasm. He expected to be able to come once she had, but whimpered loudly when she took herself off his cock and turned around to face him. The grin on her face was one of pure evil, and as much as he loved her, he hated her for it.

"Mistress, please," he pleaded, watching as she sank to her knees in front of him and feeling her hot breath on the tip of his cock.

Pansy smirked up at him. "Come on my face and tits, slave," she said wickedly, and that was all it took for Ron to squirt his load all over her. She _loved_ being covered in his spunk, and watching her being exploded on only spurred him on even more. When he'd spent himself he watched as she picked it up with her fingers and licked it off them seductively.

"I love you, Pans," he panted, too tired to pull his trousers back up yet. The only problem with being so involved in the situation was that he hadn't noticed the dark figure at the end of the alleyway, who made themselves known by clearing their throat. In a panic, he grabbed his trousers and brought them up, but Pansy just laughed.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise," she murmured.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her as Malfoy came into light. "Cover yourself up," he hissed at her, standing in front of her protectively.

"Don't worry, Weasley," Malfoy said. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"What are you _doing_ here, Malfoy?" Ron said angrily.

Malfoy took his hands out of his pockets and shrugged. "Pansy said she wanted picking up around now. I thought it was a strange location, but who am I to object?"

"What?" Ron turned to face Pansy, who was slowly putting on her clothes and looking awkward. "Explain."

Pansy shrugged. "It turned me on to know he was going to walk in on us."

"Not me," Ron grumbled. "You knew how worried I was about someone finding us!"

"Chill out, Weasley," Malfoy said calmly. "Live a little."

Ron was about to start when Pansy stood up, fully clothed, and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I'll let you know he's coming next time," she said silkily.

"There won't be a next time at this rate," he replied, watching Malfoy lead her into the streetlights of Diagon Alley. "God, she's a handful," he muttered, though he couldn't deny the growing erection in his trousers at the thought of being watched.

Perhaps Pansy was right after all; perhaps he _did_ need to lighten up.


End file.
